


True Feelings

by SpiritCreativity



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Minor Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund, No beta we died like Glenn sort of..., Partners in Crime, Platonic Relationships, This is more of a concept fic, just heads up...Byleth didn’t become professor for this au, kinda a peaceful au, there’s no war...maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity
Summary: Both Hilda and Marianne were set to marry off once in a few years. Marianne was lucky enough to be paired up with somebody she’s fallen in love with. As for Hilda, however, there is nothing wrong with him at all. Is just a different kind of love that has no romantic feelings.So she shares most of her feelings about her circumstances. While her friend took the time to listen to her.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril & Claude von Riegan, Marianne von Edmund & Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 2





	True Feelings

Goneril's Manor is famous for having the most beautiful garden in the whole alliance. Which can put Gloucester’s to shame even with their famous, prize-winning purple roses they bred for generations. There are so many varieties of flowers with different shades of pink, orange, and yellow which resemble the color of the sunset over the horizon. They even have a vast pond where swans would come by during the spring season to have their little cygnets. 

Truly, a perfect place to have a tea party for two long time friends.

“Mari! It's been ages!” Hilda ran up to her friend and gave her a great big hug. 

“It has been and sorry to say this, but you're hugging me too tight,” Marianne said honestly as she was being squeezed. 

“Whoops! Sorry!” The pink-haired giggled awkwardly. 

Once she let go, Marianne was able to expand her lugs properly when she breathed in the air.

“Thank you,” She smiled softly at her friend.

“Don’t mention it, Mar. Come on before the tea gets cold. I got your favorite~,” She said in a singing-song voice.

“Okay,” Marianne then followed.

The table that was set for them has an assortment of pastries that would go great with tea. The most notable ones are strawberry tarts, apple rose pies, macaroons, and Marianne’s favorite, sweet buns. The teapot still has piping hot water and many tea bags set aside

After choosing their tea mix and pastries, they begin to have their conversation. It started with Hilda asking Marianne about her life in Faerghus. She did talk about how cold the climate is, but she grew very used to it. Also, the people that Marianne meant have mostly been kind to her.

“So tell me, how’s your prince charming?” Hilda then popped the question.

“Huh?” Marianne looked at her confused.

“Dimitri, I mean.” She referred. 

Before they even meant, both of them were in arranged marriages by their family(Holst didn’t take it so well, and got teased for being an overprotective brother). Somehow, Marianne was set to marry the prince of Faerghus, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. As for her, she’ll be soon marrying up with the “legitimate” heir of the Leicester Alliance, Claude von Reigan. 

They were able to bond over their arrangements during their time at the academy. Strangely they’re both to be wed with their future husbands almost in the same year. Marianne will get to be queen, while Hilda is secure in getting a comfortable life with the future alliance leader. 

“Oh! Him, well he has been nothing but wonderful to me.” She describes her lover back in the kingdom. “Even though last year was rough, he’s still overcoming many hurdles that make me so proud of him.”

“Aww, that sounds sweet. Also good to know your prince is treating you right.” Back then at the academy, when they were allowed to get to know their betrothed. For Dimitri and Marianne, their love just seems to blossom over time. Sure, when they first meant, Marianne was too afraid to speak with anyone. But Dimitri was patient enough to get to know her, and soon enough, they would be seen together taking care of the horses, having small private dates, and feeding the birds in the garden. “If not, well, I give him a piece of mind.” She playfully threatened.

“Please don’t,” Marianne shook her head. “Though I do admit, I would get upset whenever he undermines his own life. However, I always give him a lecture from time to time.” 

“Ooh! Looks like your lessons are paying off.” Hilda then took a sip of her tea. 

“All thanks to my adopted father, also you and Claude. I can’t always remain silent and let others do the talking for me. So I need to learn how to speak for myself.” Marianne explained herself. While Hilda was just glad to know that she and Claude gave enough support, when she needed them the most. “Other than that, I’m happy being with Dimitri. Even if we weren't betrothed to each other, I know that our connection would bring us together.” Placing her fingertips over her golden ring with four embedded gems: yellow, blue, red, and green, shaped like a clover that went through a thin silver chain. 

Again, Hilda smiles for her friend.”You're lucky to end up with him. You two are like two halves that make a whole.”

”You think so?” The future queen wondered.

”Absolutely!” Hilda answered back.

”What about you and Claude? How is your relationship with him?” Marianne then asked.

Hilda put down her teacup and looked at her. ”It’s great so far.”

“Are you sure?” Marianne made a questioning look at her. 

“What do you mean.” The pink-haired noblewoman asked.

“It’s just…” Marianne lingers to think of her question. “The way you said it seems off. You always have some kind of excitement for something, but it sounds like you don’t right now.” 

“Do I actually sound like that?” Hilda asked even further.

“In a way, yes. Also, you haven’t mentioned him throughout our conversation.” The blue-haired pointed out.

Hilda looked down at her teacup. Seeing her how the brewed liquid reflects her face. Almost peering to her souI in a way. Bringing her head back up, she looks around the area to see only a few guards standing in the distance. Far enough that they won’t hear their conversation, hopefully.

“Well, I’m going to be honest with you.” Taking a deep breath, Hilda began to explain. “I don’t have any...strong romantic feelings for Claude.”

“You don’t?” Marianne was a genuine surprise. “Back then, you two always did so many things together.”

“Yeah, but we acted more like friends than a couple. Even if we were arranged to be married by our family.” She admitted to her friend. “Don’t get me wrong, I have nothing against him or anything like that. Claude is a great guy, you know. He has become one of my best friends like you, Mari.” Then she was reassured that she has no ill feelings toward him.

As much she likes to tell her everything; however, there is something that is keeping her from doing so. Is that she was a part of Claude’s schemes. While she doesn't know the whole scale of it, she still trusts him enough to go along with it. In order to bring better changes to the alliance territory. He has proven to her many times, so far. But still, she under oath not to tell anyone. Not even to Marianne, yet. 

Still, spending time with Claude was a lot of fun. They were like partners in crime. Doing stuff together such as annoying Lorenz, providing a distraction for Claude, and he's getting her out of doing any work. Though their friendships have grown during that time, their feelings never go past that.

”Oh...but didn't you two kiss at the ball?” Marianne brought up.

”We did, but still, there wasn't any click between us. We just stare at each other, and just...meh.” It was unremarkable their first kiss was. Even if the setting feels like it came from a romantic novel, during a celebration of a holy holiday, Claude and Hilda just don't have that kind of feelings for each other. “But you know what, that's okay.” 

“It is?” Marianne looks rather confused. “Even if you two are arranged to be married?” 

“Don't worry about it, Mari. Claude and I are handling it, so you don't worry about us.” She assured her. “Beside let's just enjoy our day, and maybe we can go feed the birds that you always like to do.” She then steers the conversation into somewhere else, because she wants to give away too much since there are still eyes and ears everywhere. 

“Um, okay…” Marianne nodded agreeably.

“Good, ” Hilda was glad that she was able to understand for the most part. 

For the rest of the afternoon. Hilda and Marianne just spend some time together. Continue talking about their life after graduating, mentioning their other friends, and how they're doing. Putting the talk about Hilda’s relationship in the back of their minds for now. 

Hilda knows she is taking a huge risk with Claude. But he’s her friend, and somebody is going to watch him over in case he slipped up. His schemes sound good for the most part. But luckily, he allowed her to revise some of them with her knowledge in case of any flaws in his plan that he might overlook. As long as they played their cards right. They’ll both get what they want in the end.

Besides there’s a certain blue-haired brawler has been on her as of late.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna know what do you guys think of this?
> 
> Ps: I don't mind getting construction criticism.


End file.
